


【鬼昀/甜奶】血腥爱情故事

by qwendG



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwendG/pseuds/qwendG
Summary: 补了八次，看完求您给个评论
Kudos: 21





	【鬼昀/甜奶】血腥爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 性窒息，非ABO背景下GB，道具，捆绑，人物黑化

流连花丛的M市首富车王贾昀突然英年早婚，和名不见经传的女孩甄鬼扯了证。

民众总是八卦的，各种版本麻雀变凤凰的故事屠了一个星期各大社交平台的版。对甄鬼漂亮脸蛋的嫉妒愈演愈烈，最后无可避免地朝下半身奔了过去。身材颇佳的甄鬼活到底有多好，手段到底多高明，能让花花公子为她放弃大片森林，成为了一些午夜档广告的噱头。 

那甄鬼的活到底多好呢？民众往往对真相一无所知。

甄鬼开门的时候，屋子里已经充满了麝香味。  
贾昀身上穿着整整齐齐的三件套，双手被手铐背铐在身后，满脸红晕，眼角可怜兮兮地挂着泪水。听到门响的一瞬间贾昀像濒死鱼一样弹了一下，被手铐磨红的手腕因为挣扎磕到了已经被体温暖的温热的金属，他倒吸了口凉气，随机从喉咙里小声呜咽了起来。  
裁剪得益的西装裤遮不住裤裆处的鼓包，深色的布料隐隐约约前后各被洇湿了一片，曾经四处拈花惹草的花花公子现在被自己的手铐结结实实地拷着，面对她灼热的视线只能别开头，却又因为后面塞着的东西不住小幅度地扭动身体。看前面湿的程度搞不好已经偷偷扭着腰高潮了一次，这种景象让甄鬼内心总是等着噬人的占有欲得到了些许的平静。  
甄鬼尽量把自己的声线放娇柔，努力让自己因为兴奋而扭曲的音调平稳下来:“怎么啦老公，里面的东西操的你舒服吗？”  
“呃啊...哈...快帮我....嗯...解开。”贾昀已经被折磨到有些神志不清，他无意识地小幅度摆着腰，脚趾蜷在一起，眼眶通红，刘海被汗液黏在脸上，张着唇形姣好的嘴喘息。  
“唔，”甄吴意味不明的哼了一声，仔细地打量了一番面前湿漉漉的男人，把手里的遥控器又往下按了一级，甜甜地笑了:“你是在命令我吗老公。”  
后穴里的跳蛋突然剧烈地震动了起来，毫无防备的贾昀猛地颤抖了一下，随即脖颈后仰拉出天鹅濒死一般的曲线，想要从喉咙里挤出叫声来却没有成功，已然爽到失声。

贾昀着实是个被爱包围着长大的小少爷，从小到大，养母爱他，生父爱他，发小爱他，勾搭的各色男女也都爱他。就算在床上也从来都被哄着惯着，尤其是被人操的时候，上面的水和下面一样多，随便被怎么作弄一下就要掉眼泪。  
刚和鬼在一起的时候，贾昀只觉得是个性格挺硬的姑娘，偶尔哄哄也会有娇蛮可爱的一面。后来一来二去搞上床，对方小心翼翼地说想用道具他倒也不抗拒，大少爷万花丛中过，什么都试过，也不觉得世上有什么东西真的能够绑住自己，伤害自己。  
后来扯了证，出于鬼的某种恶趣味，两人平日里对外一直都是霸道总裁和小娇妻的形象，甄鬼在女孩子里面也不算高挑，扮起小鸟依人有时候贾昀的直男神经也要酥一下。  
直到后来，贾昀渐渐感到了甄鬼强势到可怕的占有欲，她简直想把自己锁在玻璃盒子里，感受着别人明目张胆的羡慕，光明正大地向全世界宣告所有权。  
于是媒体越是猜甄鬼是怎么把大少爷勾到手的，甄鬼在媒体面前面对贾昀就越是温婉可爱，相应地回家以后贾昀就被操地越狠，经常是第二天下床都哆哆嗦嗦，浑身各种被掐出来咬出来的青紫痕迹，到了公司还要被好友刘助理打趣肾虚。  
女朋友的占有欲过强，也可以理解，贾昀觉得是自己情史丰富的问题，于是跟以前的男女朋友都断清了联系不再往来，每逢节日都买小礼物送给鬼，两人互送礼物一次不落，可是鬼在床上的手段却依然越发变本加厉。到后来贾昀回忆起每场性事都觉得过量的快感要把自己逼疯，鬼对他身体的掌控甚至强于他自己，每次都能让他哭着浪叫出声，感觉自己要被玩坏。  
直到后来有一次，刘助理来家里找他玩，发小两个窝在沙发上一起打次时代的宅男游戏，边打边聊，他笑着笑着就趴到了刘助理肩上，刚好被甄鬼看见。  
甄鬼看到的景象跟贾昀自己眼里的不一样，贾昀整个人都快扒在了刘助理肩上，笑得眼角都是泪，刘助理的手还搂在他腰上，甄鬼心里的猛兽在那一刹那，彻底挣断了锁链。  
她已经不记得自己是用了个什么借口赶走了刘助理，内心的猛兽吞噬了她的神智，她温言软语说今天来晚点刺激的吧，不明所以的大少爷就乖乖背过手让她绑好，被按摩棒操的爽了还会呜呜叫着主动把奶子送上去让她玩，前面滴滴答答地淌着清液。  
甄鬼用手指夹着他的舌头往外拉扯，看他含不住的涎水从嘴角流下，呜呜呃呃地叫唤，忍不住地快慰。可心里深处的荒地还是干涸龟裂，忍不住想象在没有自己的时候，他都在什么人身下露出过这种表情。  
她被脑子里想象出的画面刺激地双眼通红，突然掐住贾昀的脖子，恶狠狠地逼他说最喜欢自己了。  
沉浸在快感中却猝不及防被掐住脖子的贾昀根本听不清甄鬼说了什么，只能开始疯狂的扭动挣扎，但是双手被绑在身后，双腿又只会毫无章法地踢蹬，根本无济于事。他眼前一阵阵发黑，两眼翻白，喉咙深处发出没有意义的气音，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，显得狼狈又委屈。  
窒息感越来越强，他感觉世界上的一切都在疯狂地远离他，与此同时快感却也成倍地攀升，后穴里的按摩棒抵着前列腺疯狂震动，他前面射出一股稀薄的精水，体会到了人生中第一次性窒息带来的高潮。  
甄鬼还是舍不得掐死他，只能松手。贾昀瘫倒在床上，刚高潮后的后穴疯狂蠕动着绞紧按摩棒，已经被操熟了的后穴浇出一股淫水。甄鬼的手拿着按摩棒的底部狠狠地送进去，润滑液和肠液在里面混成一团，按摩棒进的又深，还在不应期的身体接收不了这样的快感，只觉得疼，他又尖声呻吟了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！不...不能再进去了...要坏了...好疼呜呜呜”  
甄鬼俯下身亲他嘴角：“乖，没事，不会坏的。”  
高潮后的小少爷意识有了一点点清明，意识到鬼和平常有点不一样，直觉让他感到恐惧，从小到大的经历却让他作死:“亲爱的...嗯啊....你怎么回事？”  
毫无恶意的询问被鬼曲解出了一百零八种意思，她双眼泛红，脸上却还带着在媒体面前那种甜蜜的微笑：“我没事啊。老公，我就是想知道，你现在的骚样有多少人见过？”  
贾昀不甚清醒的脑袋被这句话给问懵了，呆呆的望着她，他还是张着嘴，嘴唇红肿，舌头露出一小截来，一副人人采撷的样子，努力组织语言为自己辩解。  
甄鬼这会就见不得他这副模样，心里怒火丛生，抓住桌子旁的水果刀抵在贾昀的脸上。  
冰冷的刀刃贴在脸上，贾昀彻底吓清醒了，看着面前状似恶鬼的妻子，他终于彻底意识到他对妻子的认知一直都是错的，对方是向猎人露出肚皮的母狼，小心翼翼地收敛攻击性，只是为了能够彻底享用她看上的那块肉。  
“亲爱的，你冷静一下，把刀放下，我们可以谈。”贾昀从被快感冲的七零八落的大脑里拾起来点理智，努力想要使对方冷静下来，殊不知他在谈判桌上的技巧只会激起甄鬼的怒火。  
甄鬼捏着贾昀的下巴，另一只手拿着刀在脸上不住地比划：“老公这么好看，他们都好喜欢你啊，你说，如果你脸上多两道疤，我的竞争对手会少一点吗？”  
贾昀惊呆了，他从来没有想到自己女朋友的心理竟然跟自己偶尔看的动漫里的一些角色一样病态，少爷脑瓜子聪明，脊梁骨也不是很硬，懂得自己生命的金贵，于是决定服软。  
“别...别这样...求求你了。”贾昀小声撒娇，从没受过这般威胁的少爷委屈极了，眼泪不住往下掉。  
“你不想吗？”甄鬼无奈的叹了口气，“可是你都有我了，你留着这张好看的脸勾引别人干什么？嗯？”  
“我没有！”贾昀忍不住想辩解，又害怕甄鬼因为自己的反驳而生气，只能往身后瑟缩了一下。  
甄鬼盯着他狼狈的脸好一会，最终把刀从他的脸上挪开，放到了床边矮柜上。  
贾昀偷偷出了口气，凑上去安抚性地亲她，只爱你没有别人的话说了一箩筐，觑着甄鬼好像正常了又赶紧哼哼唧唧求甄鬼把自己的手解开：“都磨破了，我明天要上班的。”  
“那我们继续吗？”  
“好吧”  
甄鬼有求必应，给他解开，把几乎没有知觉的手腕拉过来舔吻，打开按摩棒的开关。  
刚才紧张的贾昀已经几乎忘了自己后面含着东西，这会神经松懈下来，又被按摩棒带来的快感击溃了神智，开始语无伦次地呻吟。  
“啊...不行了...慢一点...不...不要了....”  
甄鬼在床上向来装聋作哑，只管把按摩棒一次一次往深里捅，用唇舌照顾他胸前敏感的奶头，贾昀搞不懂这甄鬼自己也有的器官有什么好玩的，明明甄鬼自己的比他的还大，可甄鬼平时总爱揉捏他的奶子，用牙咬用嘴吸，还每次都说要他出奶。贾昀床上荤话听过不少，但甄鬼带着少女天真的笑容这么说就让他格外受不住，一来二去有时候被玩疯了就真的觉得自己会出奶，挺着白嫩的奶子往甄鬼身上蹭要她吸一吸。  
甄鬼一向喜欢限制他高潮的次数，今天却没有用东西束缚他的阴茎，做到最后贾昀已经快昏过去了，叫不出声也扭不动腰，整个人软成一滩，前面也射不出什么东西，只可怜兮兮地吐出一点白液。  
他浑浑噩噩地感觉到甄鬼把按摩棒抽走，拿起水果刀，在他小臂上划了一道不深的伤口。  
尖锐的疼痛让他清醒了一瞬，随后耳边又响起了甄鬼的小声安抚，对妻子的信任让他意识又沉入深处，他也不知道甄鬼舔掉了伤口渗出来的鲜血，在黑暗中无声地笑着说。  
“老公，为我生个孩子吧。”  
第二天贾昀醒来看着小臂外侧的伤疤，整个人都呆住了，昨天被鬼操的太狠的结果就是今天他不能去公司，只能打电话给刘助理说自己身体不舒服。  
他找到甄鬼当面对质，甄鬼笑着承认了胳膊上的伤口是她划的。  
“身上有我的记号不好吗？如果可以的话，我还想把我的名字刻在那里呢。”  
他忍无可忍，告诉甄鬼准备离婚吧，等着见他的律师。甄鬼却瞪大了眼睛，好像从来没有想过会有这样的结果。  
甄鬼扑上来抱住他，女孩子哭的撕心裂肺说自己只是一时头脑发热，求他不要离婚，自己是真的爱他。  
贾昀迟疑了一下，最后还是说要彼此冷静一下，他要去刘助理家住几天。

后来婚姻还是延续下去了，甄鬼一直也没再伤害过他，玩的再过火也都勉强算是床上情趣，贾昀勉强接受。


End file.
